Junjou short stories
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: I'm going to be asking my family members and friends for random words then write a short story about it. I hope you enjoy (Sekaiichi hatsukoi Characters will be appearing in here too)
1. Football

**Ok I know this has been done to death but I love the idea so I'm going to try this. I'm going to ask people as often as I can to give me a random word then write a short story about it. I will warn you know, there will be no lemons. I will try to get a story in every day but god knows I probably won't succeed so, here goes nothing!  
This chapter was inspired by my uncle.  
I don't junjou Romantica. Or the NFL  
Ps. I'm only 13 and am doing this on my ipod so cut me some slack bro  
Also Misaki is going to be a bit more open to Usagi in these stories, a bit more lovey dovey.  
••••••**  
Misaki sat on the couch with a tray of nachos on the coffee table in front of him. Usagi was in the kitchen digging in the fridge for two beers, he could hear the TV from where he stood. As he closed the fridge door he turned to see his lover sitting on the edge of his seat, chewing the tips of his thumb nails, watching the TV intently.  
"Try the nachos, I bet they're better than your nails," Usagi chuckled as he sat down next to his lover who wore a red Kansas City chiefs jersey, himself wearing a purple minnesota Vikings jersey.  
Ever since Usagi had taken Misaki on a vacation to America 1 year ago, both of them had been in love with the American game, football. It became a tradition every Sunday to watch football in the living room and eat nachos. Today was a special day, both Usagi and Misaki's favourite team played.  
Against each other.  
"Here," Usagi handed the brunet a beer before sitting down to watch his team. The score was 20 to 21.  
Chiefs were losing,  
And Usagi believed he had the game in his pocket.  
"Do you know what you should do for me, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked in one of those fake innocent voices as he batted his eyes.  
"What should I do for you Misaki-chan?" Usagi mimicked his younger lover. Causing Misaki to lazily laugh.  
"You should pretty pretty pretty please go get me some more nachos." He puppy dog eyed his lover.  
"You've got two arms and legs" Usagi scoffed playfully " go do it yourself. I just got you a beer."  
" pleaaaaaaase~~~" Misaki stuck out his bottom lip and batted his eyes a bit more.  
"I will if you give me a kiss." Usagi smirked. Misaki sat in thought for a second debating whether the nachos was worth it or not, while Usagi went back to watching the game. A second or two later a pair of soft lips pecked usagi's cheek and a tray of nachos was shoved in his hands.  
"More nachos please" he gave a cheesy grin as he said please. Usagi chuckled as he stood up, ruffled the mop of chocolate brown hair and walked off to get Misaki more nachos.  
Upon returning he Usagi noticed how on edge Misaki was. Looking at the screen there was 9 seconds left on the clock and 30 yards to go. Chiefs had the ball.  
Usagi sat down as if the more he focused on the game, the less chance the chiefs had to win.  
One of the chiefs threw the ball and a large dark-skinned man with long black hair and the gold and white number, 82, on his back caught the ball and began to run.  
Both Misaki and Usagi stood up. Misaki screaming "GOGOGOGOGOGOGO!"  
Usagi shouting "NONONONONONONONO!"  
Until finally the man carrying the ball crossed into the endzone with a touchdown.  
"Yes! YES! YES!" Misaki chanted as Usagi sank back down in his seat "TOUCHDOOOOWWWWN!"  
Misaki began to bounce around the room chanting random things about winning, and even though he wished the Vikings could've won, he smiled as he watched Misaki dance to his victory. Finally after he misaki cooled down Usagi stood up and without warning picked Misaki up bridal style.  
"Wai- What are you doing you idiot? I wasnt done!" Misaki flailed causin Usagi to smirk.  
"Its time for your punishment."  
Misaki's eyes widened as his lover carried him up the stairs and threw him carelessly onto the bed.  
"Why am I getting punished?" he asked innocently.  
"Because either way, I'm going to win."  
**••••••  
So that's it. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if any of you like football out there because I don't know squat about it.**


	2. Singing

**'**

**'Singing'  
Kisa x Yukina**

**Hello!  
If anybody out there has a suggestion for stories that would be great! I would love to hear ideas!  
This story was inspired by my friend Ashley  
I don't own the characters if sekaiichi hatsukoi, or the song "Dance With Me Tonight"  
Enjoy~**

"Kisa-San? Do you mind if I play some music?" Yukina shouted from the living room where he and his older lover and hisself just ate lunch. Kisa had taken the week off so he and kisa could spend some time together.  
Takano was not happy.

"Yeah, go ahead. I have a blue tooth speaker in my bedroom." Kisa shouted back as he finished cleaning the dishes. Yukina cooked so kisa cleaned. It was kind of their unspoken deal. Kisa knew yukina was actually a much better cool, even if he didn't give himself very much credit, so he would cook and kisa would clean up with the occasional help from his lover.

Yukina left and returned moments later carrying a small white portable speaker. Kisa followed him into the living room and waited for Yukina to finish setting up his music. Soon a jazzy-pop sounding music filled the apartment.  
"Kisa, do you know how to do the jitterbug?" Yukina asked with a smirk. Kisa stared back at the tall brunette with a blank stare.  
"What the hell is the jitterbug?" He asked. Yukina's devilish smirk became 10 times more devilish then, as he stood up holding out a hand to his small uke.

"Stand up." he demanded playfully. Kisa stared at the large hand for a considerable amount of time, trying to decipher what his younger lover was planning, and some idiotic part of his brain told him to take it.

The two stood up chest to chest just in time for Yukina's voice to chime in with the American singer's.

"My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby? Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies but none like you, you shine so bright"  
The music was very bouncy and made Kisa almost want to tap his foot along to the beat. And there was no hiding the hopeless blush that spread across his whole face as he discovered, _Yukina's actually a really good singer. _

As the song progressed Yukina directed Kisa where to step and how to move his arms. All while holding hands.

They stepped apart then toward one another in a swinging beat, repeating the moves until Kisa could dance without missing a move. The beat of the song and their steps dancing along with each other.

"I just wanna ooooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight"

Yukina would twirl his smaller lover and the Kisa would attempt to twirl his lover but its practically impossible to get such a tall person under Kisa's arm, and every one in a while Yukina would have to stop singing because he was laughing to hard at how ridiculous they must look but neither of them cared. They were having to much fun to stop.

"Gettin sweaty hot and heavy in the crowd now, loosen up and let your hands go downtown. Go with it girl yeah just close your eyes. Yeah"

Every once in a while Yukina would part his feet wide enough and kisa would slide between his legs still holding his lovers warm hands and then stand back up once he popped out to the other side of seme's body.

Normally kisa would've never even let Yukina think about doing something so lovey dovey but for some reason, today he really couldn't bring himself to care.

"I just wanna ooooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight."

"Everybody Everybody C'mon now" Kisa boldly got the nerve to sing, surprising his lover.

"Ooooh everybody just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night I just want you to dance with me tonight" Yukina smiled as he lifted Kisa up into the air by the hips spun him side to side while kisa kicked out his legs on either side of his dance partner, they looked like they were dancing right out of the 30's.

Once the song ended both Yukina and Kisa fell on the floor laughing so hard that they could feel a six pack coming on.

"That was fun" Yukina smiled as he finally caught his breath enough to speak.  
"I will admit that it was pretty fun." Kisa nodded. "But Im getting to old to dance" he joked "It's to hard on my achin' bones"

Both of them began laughing and they just talked for a while until finally they fell asleep on the floor, _still_ holding hands.  
**•••••  
Well that wasn't so much of the word sing as it was dancing but who cares. I really liked writing this one because its one of my favourite couples. I hope this story uploads buy the end of the day, and guess what!  
I SET UP MY CHRISTMAS TREE! Woot woot!  
Alright, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Happy Black Friday.**


	3. Twerking

**I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday I was buisy. It's actually 11:28 right now and I just got this fantastic Inspiration and I was like THAT'S IT! That's what I needed.  
I'm sorry for all of the spelling and grammar mistakes I make. I can't spell anything. (I actually had to look up how to spell 'Inspiration')  
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters**

**ps. I DONT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST MILEY CYRUS**

**Enjoy~**

Yokozawa had just finished washing the dishes from super. He was currently spending the night at his boss/lover's house because Hiyori missed her onii-chan.

_Or so Kirishima said._

"Yokozawa grab me a beer will you?" Kirishima called from the living room where he was watching the news forecast for tomorrow. Yokozawa groaned as he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed two beers. One for Kirishima and one for himself.

"It's supposed to be cold out next week isn't it?" Yokozawa asked as he plopped down on the couch next to the taller man. Handing him a beer like he asked.

"Yeah they say its supposed to _snow_" Kirishima exaggerated the word snow for effect. Both men hopped it wouldn't snow because one of Hiyori's friends was having a party and God knows how upset she'd be if she couldn't go. She'd been looking forward to it for weeks.

Speak of the devil, a bouncy young girl popped out from behind the couch and walked her way around to the front so both men could see her.

"Guess what!" She beamed with a large toothy smile.

"What honey?" Kirishima asked his daughter in one of those caring parental voices.

"I learned a new dance!" She jumped up and down quickly, "Do you guys want to see it?"

"Sure-" "absolutely" both men answered with a smile.

The little girl turned so she was parallel to the men on the couch and bent her knees. Then she spred her legs a little more then shoulder width apart for better balance and stance. Finally curved her back so back to her butt was sticking out a bit.

Then she shook what her mamma gave her.

Both Kirishima and Yokozawa choked on their beer at the same time. Yokozawa frantically tried to scold hiyori but didn't want to be to harsh because its most likely that Hiyori didn't know what she was doing. Men while, Kirishima was laughing his ass off, rolling on the couch trying not to spill his beer.

"Who taught you that?" Yokozawa grabbed onto Hiyori's shoulders and snooker her gently.

"I saw it on TV." She explained. "I think her name was Miley Cyrus"  
Kirishima laughed even harder and Yokozawa tried to tell Hiyori, "please just don't ever do that again"

"Why not" Hiyori asked, looking heart broken. "Did onii-chan not like my dance?"

"It's just- well... Uhh" Yokozawa tried to search his brain for the right words.

"Don't worry about it hiro-chan" Kirishima seemed to finally calm himself,

"onii-chan and daddy loved your dance but you can't do it for anyone else, it's _special_"

At this, Hiyori beamed and leaped to hug her father then Yokozawa. "Ok! I promise I won't dance for anyone else!"

"Ok now go to bed" Kirishima patted his daughter's head lovingly, "you've got school tomorrow"

"Un" she nodded as she skipped off to her bedroom. Yokozawa seemed to have calmed down and sat back down next to his lover, not close enough to be called "snuggling" but closer then just a boss and a subordinate would be sitting.

They were silent as they continued to sip from their beer cans watching the news, then Kirishima elbowed his lover.

"You should learn a thing or two from Hiyori"

**•••••  
I'm just going to repeat this I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MILEY CYRUS! She just the only person I could think of spacificly when It came to twerking. I'm sorry if I affended anyone by using Miley Cyrus in this story.  
This was really fun to write though. It's now 12:10 so goodnight everybody. It will probably be 2 or 3 by the time this is uploaded.  
GOOD NIGHT OR GOOD MORNING DEPENDING ON WHAT PART OF THE WORLD YOU AT!**


	4. Flowers

**I know I haven't done a junjou couple in a while, and I'm sorry if I don't really ever get to your favourite couple as often as the others. The couples I know beat are Usagi x Misaki, Takano x Ritsu, Kisa x Yukina, and Nowaki x Hiroki. I don't know the personalities of the other couples very well. So again I'm sorry if I don't get to your favourite couples as often.**

**I have a long weekend and its back to school tomarrow so stories will be a little mixed up but I will do my best to update everyday (even though I already missed a day).**

**I don't own junjou Romantica or its characters.**

**Enjoy~**

**•••••**

It's was a nice summer evening and Hiroki had decided to take a little walk. It wasn't cold enough to wear a jacket but it was a but chilly. Nowaki insisted he tagged along with Hiroki but Hiroki didn't complain.

"Hiro-San," Nowaki asked "what's you're favourite colour?"

Hiroki looked puzzled, "what? Why are you asking all the sudden?"

"I just have never known" Nowaki shrugged, "No particular reason."

Hiroki paused to think for a second while Nowaki bent down to grab something that Hiroki didn't stop to look at.

"Blue, I guess" he aswered simply "what's yours?"

"Mine, I think, is like a orange-ish brown. Kind of rusty looking" the two continued to walk, Nowaki stoping every once in a while to bend down and pick something up.

"If you could have any other job, what would it be?" Nowaki asked again, catching his lover off guard _again_.

"Huh?" Hiroki stopped. "Why do you ask?"

Nowaki shrugged again looking at a pail yellow house they passed by with a very large garden in the front yard. "Just wondering"

"Uhh, I-I guess I'd like to be an author. But it seems a little to stressful" Hiroki answered honestly, while Nowaki bent down another time to pick up some unknown object to Hiroki.

"Ah" Nowaki nodded in reply.

"And what would you be if you could have any other occupation?"

Nowaki quickly answered with "a 1st grade teacher."

"And why is that?" Hiroki pondered out loud. Blushing as he felt nowaki's hand slip past his and long warm fingers intertwining with his own.

"Because If I can't hep children by taking care of them when they are sick, I want to at least be able to give them the gift of knoledge."

_Seems like a reasonable answer._

The two walked in silence for a while longer, continuously stopping for Nowaki. But Hiroki never seemed to notice, he was to far off in la la land.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki spoke again still gazing at their surroundings, "if you could be any other person in the world, who would you be?"

Hiroki stopped and turned to his lover raising a sceptical eyebrow. "What's with you? Why are you asking so many questions?"

Nowaki gave one of his big goofy lug-nut smiles and answered, "because I love learning about Hiro-San"

Hiroki couldn't bid the dark red blush that smothered his cheeks and nose.

"Wha- BAKA! Don't say things like that in public!" He Yanked his hand out of Nowaki's and continued to walk not waiting for his lover to chatch up, forcing him to run to his side.

"Well, if I had the choice, I wouldn't want to be anybody else. I like myself the way I am." Hiroki answered proudly. "Why? Is there someone _you'd_ rather be?"

Nowaki smiled softly "I would like to be Hiro-San because Hiro-San is an amazing person."

By now Hiroki was so red it's a wonder how people didn't stop their cars, mistaking him for a stoplight. And Nowaki stopped one final time to reach down and grab a small object.

"Here" he handed his older, and flustered lover, "for you"  
In his hands was a very small bouquet of about twenty dandy lions. If Hiroki could've he would've blushed even more but the thought made his heart flutter.

"B-BAKA! Wh-what am I supposed to do with these?!" He exclaimed but still gingerly excepted the flowers.

Nowaki smiled knowing that was Hiroki's secret language for 'th-thank you, but y-you really didn't need to do that.'

"I love you Hiro-San" Nowaki smiled giving Hiroki a small peck on the lips before once again claiming his hand and walking back in the direction of their home.

**•••••  
Ok so that was a really short one, the shortest one yet, hey, it's a school night and I'm tired so cut me some slack. I got a bit of writers block today so this was the best my brain could hack up. Gomen.  
I'm per writing my next stories so they shouldn't be late! And writing these doesn't take much time, so I will do my best!  
Bye bye!**


	5. Sick

**Ok, this fic won't be really all that grafic, but if you easily get grossed out just when people just mention vomit then I suggest you leave right now. (I don't want anyone to get grossed out even if this isn't very grafic)**

**I originally wrote this fic a long time ago but the characters where Misaki and Usagi, but it works just the same with Shinobu and Miyagi so here you go.**

**Today's word of the day was inspired by... ME! (I wasn't feeling too hot this morning.)**

**I don't own Junjou romantica or its characters.**

**Enjoy~**

**•••••**

Shinobu woke up in a dark room. Lookin at his surroundings he saw an alarm clock and a lamp on the night stand a few books and papers scattered on a desk in the far corner of the room that was illuminated by a small office work lamp. There in the bed next to Shinobu lay his college professor and lover Miyagi You.

After peacefully glancing at his surroundings he suddenly felt a wave of nausea run over him.

_Ah! Shit! _

Miyagi had taken him to a fancy restaurant last night, maybe it was to food?

Shinobu was brought out of his thought when another wave hit his stomach make him cup a hand over his mouth.

Frantically he tried to wake his sleeping lover by shaking his shoulder, only getting a groan in reply.

"Miyagi" he said meekly trying to hold his food in, as he shook his lover again.

"What do you wan Shinobu it's four in the morning. We both have school today." The older man growled into his pillow.

"Miya-" he cupped his mouth again, afraid of what would happen if he spoke further.

"Shinobu what is it?" Miyagi asked grumpily as he shifted in the bed again. Trying to fall back asleep.

"Trash-can" he whimpered, a barely audible whisper, Miyagi had just about had enough of this act when he turned to say "Speak up Shinobu I can't hear what your say-" but he stopped midnsentance when he caught a quick glance at the kid.

"Trash-can-" he whispered louder, hand still over mouth and dispite the darkness of the room and the inaccurate judgement of his sleepy eyes, Miyagi could clearly see Shinobu's pale-as-a-ghost completion. "Quick"

At this, Miyagi's eyes widended and he bolted out of the bed to the bathroom, and returned moments later with a small bucket to see his lover sitting at the end of the bed looking so fragile.

As soon as the bucket was in his hands, Shinobu heaved, letting out last nights dinner. Miyagi was rubbing soothing circles on his back. True he was never a parent, nor one know for taking care of the sick, but he at least knew what to do when it came to comforting people.

Once everything was done, Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu, who was curled in a fetal position, and rocked him back to sleep.

Two hours went by and both men jumped awake when the alarm clock went off. Miyagi reached for the snooze button with his student still in arms.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu looked up.

"Shh" Miyagi hushed "just go back to sleep, you obviously can't go to school today. So I'll call the school."

"But what about you?" Shinobu asked, looking almost in pain, which he probably was.

"I'll call in for a sub, I know Hiroki has some friend who knows a lot about liturature, I think he subbed for me once." Miyagi thought aloud "he's an author I believe, anyway I'm sure he can-"

Everything was quick, and the older man smiled softly as he realised that he had talked the blonde to sleep.

"I love you Shinobu," he whispered as he kissed the soft tousled mop on his sleeping beauty's head.

_"I love you too"_

**•••••**

**So there. That's it. No harm done right? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's a little sappy I know it but oh, well. So was the last one.**

**I gotta hit the books so~~~~~~**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Cut

**I'm sorry, I was late again. I have writers block.  
Today's word of the the day was given by my friend zoie.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**i don't own Sekaiichhatstukoi or its characters!**

**••••**  
"Tori~~~~" came a childish whine from the couch. Chiaki pull 3 all nighters so he could finally finish a manuscript on time. I'd made Hatori happy beyond words but now Chiaki wouldn't stop nagging him about everything.

"I just started." Hatori scolded the impatient mangaka.** (I'm sorry, I don't know much about this couple but I think they're adorable correct me if I'm wrong about Chiaki being a mangaka)**

"You're food would be done sooner if you came and helped me"  
There was a long pause then you could her a thump sounding from the floor.

Chiaki swayed around a bit until he made it to the kitchen.

"How can I help?" He asked eagerly. I guess as long as he gets his food he's happy.

"Go get some olive oil from the pantry and grab the rice while your at it." The taller man ordered, focusing on the frying veggies in front of him. **(I don't know how to make true stir fry I just know how my mom makes it and she makes chicken stir fry so sorry if this is wrong I won't go that into detail.)**

Chiaki clanked around a bit in the pantry until a triumphant "AHA!" Came as he returned with the olive oil and rice.

"Ok know pour some oil in the pan," Hatori pointed to the smaller pan on the stove next to his "and put the rice in the steamer."

Chiaki was happy to help as long as his food came faster so he listened to whatever his lover ordered him to do.

"Now can you go get me a cutting board, so I can chop the green peppers?"

"Yessir!"

Chiaki began talking about how he remembered his mom would make him stir fry during the summer after he came home from the park. It brought a smile to Hatori's face as he listened to his lover. At some point though, he must've stopped paying attention to task in front of him and accidentally cut his hand instead if the green peppers.

"_Shit_!" He dropped the knife and clutched his hand, there was a huge cut on his palm that began to bleed badly.

"TORI!" Chiaki stopped talking and grabbed his fiend's hand. "What happened? Why-"

Then chiaki began to panic, "crap! There's blood! Lots of blood! NO!"  
It would be a lie to say that the cut didn't hurt, and this was one of the very rare times you would catch a faltered expression on the man but Hatori tried to calm his auhor.

"Chiaki," he tried but Chiaki continued to panic.

"Chiaki.." He tried again but Chiaki was running around screaming "Tori! I'll call 911, oh shit WHERE'S THE PHONE!?"

"Chiaki,"

"TORI'S GONNA DIE~~~~! NOOOO PLEASE DONT DIE ON ME~~!"

"CHIAKI!" Hatori finally yelled catching his lover's, who was running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off, attention. "Just go get the first aid kid"

"O-ok" he ran off the the bathroom to find the first aid kit, and returned a few moments later with a small red box in hand. "Found it!"  
He walked over and set the kit on the table, Htaori finally unclenched his hand, flinching in pain as he did so, and let Chiaki clean it with disinfectant.

"Will Tori be ok?

Hatori just nodded giving a faint smile as he watched his lover gingerly bandage his hand.

One he was done, he opened and shut his hand seeing how well the bandage was put on. " you should kiss it." He suggest.

Chiaki blushed like mad.

"Wh-what?! T-tori?" He stuttered cutely, making a smirk spead across his editor's face.

"Relax, I was only kidding" Hatori ruffled his blushing lovers hair, "but it would be appreciated"

"I-I-I-"

Hatori turned back to his cooking with a quiet chuckle. Then as he reached for the knife again, a small hand grabbed his wrist. Hatori was frozen as he watched Chiaki bring it up to his rosy cheeked face and give a small kiss to the bandanged palm.

"Chiaki..." Hatori breathed out then smiled as he embraced his lover with a hug.

"I love you"

Lets just say supper was forgotten that night.

**•••••  
It's my first snow day of the year! Ok I'm sorry, this one was pretty crappy, I have writers block.  
Tell me. What couple do you want nexts? And again, I would love to hear your suggestions and ideas!  
Peace out buthuh!**


	7. Exercise

**a few things first.**

**Thing number one; I FREAKING LOVE MY GRANDMA! She bought me like ten thousand boxes of pocky! (Not really just like 5 boxes)**

**Thing two; I just read the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi chapter "rejected" and is AMAZING! Holy crap I was an emotional train wreck.**

**Thing number three; thanks all of you who write me comments. I LOVE COMMENTS! They make me so happy when I read them I am just-. Ugh I can't explain how happy you guys make me :)**

**Ok on to the story, the word if the day was given to me by my sister.**

**I don't own Junjou romantica or the characters.**

**Enjoy~**

**•••••**

Misaki was currently in a deep state of thought as he watched the great lord Usami descend from his room...

With no shirt on.

Misaki wasn't complaining because he had to admit, Usagi looked fine without a shirt, but that's not what got Misaki.

_Usagi-San is an author. _

"Ne Misaki, what's for breakfast?" A deep voice sled but was ignored from the kitchen.

_A lazy on at that._

"Misaki?"

_But the question is, how is he so in shape? He doesn't eat a lot and I don't expect him to ever get fat, not that I would care either way..._

"Misaki"

_But the man never works out, or lift weights or anything,_

"Misaaaakiii~~~~"

_Yet he is so fit. I mean __look at him. He's gorgeous__! _

Misaki blush at his own thoughts which made Usagi even more curious.

_I just mean, he's all muscle and abs! _

"Misaki" a hand snapped in front of his dazed eyes "yoo-hoo... Earth to Misaki"

"Uhh sorry" Misaki shook his head "were having omelettes"

There was a silence and Misaki looked up at his lover, who wore a devilish smirk.

"Wh-what is it... Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Misakiii" Usagi inched closer to the boy " what were you thinking so hard about?"

Misaki blushed a bit, "uhhh n-nothing just..."

"Just?..."

"It was nothing..." Misaki tried to lie by we all know how terrible of a lier Misaki is so he didn't convince Usagi for a second.

"Tell me" Usagi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Misaki, making the brunette wriggle in has hold, trying to escape.

"Let go Usagi-San!" Misaki yelped "were by an open fire! It's dangerous!"

"Not until you tell me what was going on in your little head Misaki~" Usagi purred as he but the shell of the teens ear making him shiver.

"I was just thinking that your really fit for a lazy author" Misaki whispered, causing the ministrations to stop.

Usagi let out a deep chuckle. "We'll I'm flattered that you think that way, but" he paused to lean in closely so their lips were only just touching. "Why were you blushing then? Was it my body that was flustering you?"

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Misaki finally pushed the man off and returned to his cooking. "I was only wondering how you are so in shape when you do absolutely no exercise." Misaki blushed.

At this Usagi scoffed "I'll have you know I exercise very often" he stated matter-of-factly

"When?" Misaki asked genuinely.

"Misaki," Usagi sighed "what activity do you and I partake in almost everyday, sometimes multiple times, that requires stamina, flexibility, and muscular endurance?"

Misaki was dumbfounded for a few seconds as he tried racking his brain for whatever Usagi was talking abou-

"SEX DOESN'T COUNT YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh but on the contrary my dear Misaki," Usagi once again wrapped his arms around his lover. "Sex is a very intense work out."

Misaki frownd then why am I not as muscly as Usagi-San

Usagi must have read his mind because he stepped away "the reason you aren't as built as me is because of two things. A- your 10 years younger then I, and B- the uke doesn't have to do so much of the work." He explained.

_I have to agree with that. I don't really have to do anything in bed. _

"But don't get to hard on yourself just because your not that strong, Misaki" Usagi smirked.

"What did you say?" Misaki dropped his chopsticks.

Usagi just laughed as he made his way to the fridge, "nothin' "

"You don't think I'm strong?" Misaki asked in an are-you-looking-for-a-fight? Voice.

"We'll you're not exactly buff"

"Neither are you!" Misaki flat out lied and even the little voice in his head was laughing.

"Ha! I know for a fact I'm stronger than you," Usagi filled a glass with milk and took a sip.

"Fine, if your so strong I want you to do twently push-ups" Misaki dared, causing Usagi to scoff at the "challenge"

"Misaki at least give me some type of challenge-"

"You didn't let me finish. Twenty push-ups with me on your back."

Usagi gave on low chuckle. Oh this will be easy.

The two walked to the living room where Usagi got in anplank on the floor, you could see his muscles flexing from his naked chest and arms. Then Misaki sat on his back.

Usagi had to admit, it was harder then normal push-ups but it was bearable.

"1-2-3-4-5" he counted quietly, the first two times you could hear a verdibre pop from the weight Misaki was putting on.

"6-7-8-9-10"

Misaki tried to discourage his lover by saying thins like "are your arms getting tire yet. I'm sure this isn't a walk in the Park."

Usagi just ignored them and smirked "11-12-13-14-15"

Misaki was amazed by the very little struggle his lover was having. _Shit, maybe he can do this._

"16-17-18"

_Oh no! I should've made it 40_

"19"

_Or maybe 100!_

"20!" Usagi announced triumphantly as he plopped on the ground.

"Ok well 20 isn't even a lot." Misaki said in his defence "I bet I could do it."

Usagi burst out laughing as he rolled on the floor clutching his stomach.

Misaki didn't even make it to 1.

**•••••  
Ok well my mom hates me and wouldn't give me a free chance in the day to write this so here you go. It's done. I was waiting to write this one. It was my longest one yet, I just noticed that.  
I hope you liked it**

**Bye bye **

**P.s I'm not saying all inked are so much smaller then the seme all the time but in Misaki and Usagi's case that's how it is.**


	8. Nightmare

**I originally was kind of depressed when I wrote this but I hope you like it.**

**Also tell me if you guess want me to start writing Christmas themed stories. I would be happy to.**

**The word of the day was given by my mom.**

**I don't own junjou romantica or its characters.  
Enjoy**

**•••••**  
This couldn't be happening, not now. No this is a dream. It has to be!

"B-but Hiro-San," Nowaki pleaded

"I be had enough of you! I want you out of my life, you brat!" Hiroki spat, making his lover- or ex-lover's heart pain.

"But Hiro-San at least tell me why."

"Why?" Hiroki scoffed "I'll admit. Your pretty damn good looking, and good in bed to, but I never loved you. I just needed a rebound. I was going through a tough time, but now Im over it so I don't need you."

Nowaki had never felt so crushed in his life. He lived Hiroki with all of his heart, and her he was stomping on it right before him.

"Please Hiro-San-"

"AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME! GOD THAT'S SO ANOYING!"

"Bu-"

"Goodbye asshole!" Hiroki shouted as be left the apartment, leaving the door open.

_This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening!_ Nowaki curled his knees up to his head and began to cry-more like sob, into his arms.

"Nowa-" came a faint voice._ What's he saying?_

"-waki!" _Is he coming back?_

"Now-ki" the voice was getting louder until it shouted.

"NOWAKI!"

He woke up to a very worried looking college professor staring down at him.

"H-Hiro-San?"

"Nowaki," Hiroki wiped his damp cheeks with a gentle thumb. "You were screaming and your crying. What's wrong?"

Nowaki didn't know how to answer. He had never heard his lover sound so genuinely worried.

"I-I..." Nowaki didn't finish his sentence, instead he sat up and wrapped the older man in a tight hug.

"Eh? N-Nowaki?! What's wrong?!" Hiroki blushed but didn't try to escape his lovers arms.

"I thought you left me." Nowaki mumbled into Hiroki's shoulder. Hiroki could tell he was crying because he could feel Nowaki's trembling body shake as he tried to hold in his tears.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki didn't normally run into situations were he had to comfort someone upset but he tried to calm his weeping lover somehow. "I would never leave you." He blushed as he spoke, but knew he had to be truthful now or never. "I love you."

His words only made his lover hug him and cry harder.

But they weren't tears of sadnes they were tears of relief.

Finally Nowaki had stopped crying, Hiroki was going to ask what was wrong again, until he noticed the quiet breathing and saw that the giant had fallen asleep.

Laying him back down in bed, Hiroki smiled and gave a small tender kiss to Nowaki's forehead.

"I love you Nowaki,"

Laying back down he blushed as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his body.

**•••••  
Well how'd you like that? I know Hiroki was WAAAAAAAAAY out of character but that's how you have to be when your in this story. It wouldnt've been very comforting if Hiroki was screaming the whole time.**

**Well I gotta go  
Bye bye!**


	9. My story

**Attention! Please read!**

**Ok this story isn't based off of a word my family gave me and its going to be the SAME COUPLE as the last chapter. But that's the way I first wrote this story and I wasn't to keep it this way. **

**This story is kind of personal because when I was going to a concert this year, some of these events (aactualy almost everything,) really happened to me.**

**Now I've never heard of a homophobic yaoi fan but if your against gay marriage PLEASE LEAVE AND SKIP THIS STORY! I don't want to start something on this website when I was only trying to write a story. This story might be a serious one because the events that took place emotionaly effected me**

**I really don't mean to offend anybody by this story, I will be saying some very HARSH things but they ARE NOT MY WORDS OR BELIEFS. This story just an event that happened to me earlier this year. If you are Christian; are any oftener religion; or don't believe in a god, I don't mean to offend you.**

**'WORDS IN CAPS AND SINLE QUOTES ARE NOT MY WORDS'**

**I don't own junjou its characters or anything but my words.**

**Enjoy~**

**•••••**

Usagi rubbed his temples, and Misaki stared out he window in awe. Usagi had simply suggested they to eat out at this little American restaurant he found while he was out and about. The food was good and the staffing was nice but halfway through the lunch, a mob of tee rage girls came roaring down the street to a big arena that was across the street from them.

"We should've picked another day to eat here." Usagi grumbled, scolding himself for not being able to see the future and that this would happen. There was aperently some boy band appearing because there was a red truck with five young American or English boys. All except for two had brown hair. One was black haired the other was blonde. The one with brown curly hair seemed to be the crowds favourite because the majority of the girls had a shirt or something with him on it. (I'm not picking a favourite, I'm just sayin' he's pretty popular.)

Misaki's gaze was blocked by a line of people made of about 15 people. They all had at least one sign, some had two, one of them even had a radio playing something that wasn't audible over the pricing screams if teenage girls.

**(Warning: this is a sensitive topic right here! These are not my beliefs!)**

The signs though, are what mortified Usagi and Misaki.  
'GOD HATES AMERICA'

'GOD HATES SLUTS'

'THANK GOD FOR DEAD SOLDIERS'

'THANK GOD FOR 9/11'

'JAPAN IS DOOMED'

All of them were desterbing, and people wanted to ignore the protesters but they couldn't help but gawk at them. Every once in a while you would see a young child asking their parent what a slut was or what happened on 9/11 that god did, leavin their parents having to explain to their child so they would understand why the people were saying such stuff.

But the signs that stabbed both Misaki and Usagi were the ones that said,

'GOD HATES FAGGOTS!'

'GOD HATES GAYS!'

'FAGGOT MARRIAGE RUINED AMERICA'

There was one sign that showed what looked like two people having sex that said one of the same things.

Misaki looked as though he was about to cry and whipped his head back to his food, trying to ignore the agonising remarks that came from out side.

Usagi quickly put his coat on and slapped a very unreasonably large amount of money on the table.

"Let's go" it was a demand but not because he didn't think Misaki wouldn't listen, he just knew he need to get Misaki out of there fast.

As they walked out to the car Usagi walked protectively close to his lover knowing he'd make Misaki upset if he made any move on him, but Misaki was the one to grab his older's hand. Usagi could feel the pain Misaki was in just by how tightly, how desperately he held that hand.

When they got in the car, Usagi drove home quickly, resting a comforting hand in his lovers knee, rubbing small soothing circles.

Finally when they entered their apartment, Usagi let his lover in first, like any other gentleman, then shut the door behind him.

Misaki hadn't said anything the whole car ride home, Usagi was almost afraid to to say anything to him.

"Misaki?" He asked. The boy kept his back to the the author, his head hung low.

"You ok?" _That's a stupid question._

A simple shake of the head was all he got.

"Come here," he coaxed the teen with waiting arms. Misaki looked up for a split second, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, then he ran to the waiting man.

He sobbed into his chest. There's no other way he could let out his feelings. He just needed to cry.

"Shh," Usagi hushed into his ear. "Misaki, I'm sorry you had to see that. There are some cruel narrow minded people out there. They think something's wrong with us," he paused trying not to let his voice crack. It wasn't just hurting for Misaki, Usagi had suffered plenty of those hurtful words before, each time it hurt just the same.

"But you know I love you. And my love is all you need." His voice was quiet, just above a whisper so he could barely hear himself.

"But they don't what love is. They don't see that what we have is stronger then what they say." By now the front of Usagi's shirt and parts of his sleeves were soaked.

"Misaki, look at me" the boy obeyed, looking into the authors deep purple eyes that had tears in them themselves. "I want you to know I love you. More than anything in else in the world. More than the air I breath, I love you so much words can't even begin to discribe how much I love you."

Misaki began to cry again as his lover pulled him in to a searing kiss. There was so much desperation in it that Misaki couldn't help but wrap his arms around his lover. Once they pulled apart Misaki took a deep breath, tryin to build up the nerve to say what he wanted to say.

"U-Usagi ... I-"

"I know." Usagi hugged him close "I know"

**•••••**

**Crappy ending I know.**

**Well I went to a one direction concert in June and when we were waiting to get in the stadium, we went to eat at a pizzeria that was across the street from there. Well then the protesters came, and I am very emotional when it comes to gay and lesbian rights, so It hurt a lot to see those people saying those things. **

**I know this was a very touchy subject, everyone is entitled to their opinion, I didn't mean to offend anybody.  
(SOMEONE NEEDS TO TELL ME WHAT COUPLE TO DO NEXT!)**


	10. Gomen!

dear readers,

i am sorry to tell you that I won't be updating for a week because I have to visit my uncle. We will be staying in a hotel for the time being so I won't have Internet.

please bare with me, It WI'll be getting hectic, I am also working in two oneshots so yeah, but stay with me here.


	11. Age

**Heeeeeeeey! I'm back! Did ya miss me? (Probably not)**

**Well, how's it going? Good? Good! Ok well I won't talk very much so let's get on with it.**

**Word of the day was given to my by friend masson. **

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the characters.**

**Enjoy~**

•••••

"Kisa-san" yukina smilled at his lover who was laying on the opposite side of the bed they shared, and was watching the TV intently, not noticing Yukina staring.

"Huh" he mumbled in reply not really listening to the man with a prince-like aura.

"You're so cute~" this caught Kisa's zoned out attention, making him blush furiously and shout at his lover, "I AM NOT CUTE! IM A 30 YEAR OLD MAN! 30 YEAR OLD MEN CAN'T BE CUTE!"

"Oh but Kisa-San," Yukina countered, "you are cute!" Kisa just turned his head, refusing to even look at the man in front of him.

"But I will admit, your pretty old." Yukina snickered. His words were quiet hoping Kisa didn't hear them, oh but he did.

"What do you just say?" Kisa asked in a humourless laugh.

"Ohh nothin' nothin' at all old man."

"DONT CALL ME OLD MAN!" Kisa blushed again, this time out of anger so there was no room for him to blush further.

"Fine. I'll call you grandpa, gramps for short." Yukina smirked devilishly.

"You little shit!" Kisa leaped for his lover, only to fall flat on the ground because Yukina had sprung up from the ground and was currently in the kitchen. _And now the game begins._

"Come and catch me gramps! I'll go slow on you because I know you've got aching knees." Kisa knew Yukina was only trying to provoke him into playing his little chasing game but he wouldn't let that little brat run around calling him 'Gramps'

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking brat!" Kisa laughed evilly as he got to his feet to attack his lover.

"CATCH ME IF CAN~~~~!" Yukina stuck his tounge out darted away just as Kisa was about a foot away from him. Wearing socks made this game harder with the hard wood floors causing them to slip up every once in a while.

Yukina ran into the bedroom and hid behind the door, listening to hear the pitter-patter of the chaser's feet. Finally he looked through the crack of the door to see where Kisa was, finding him bent over at the bed, looking to see if he had crawled under it. Now was his chance and he bolted out of the room startling Kisa at first then hearing the yells behind him, "Yukina you bastard! GET BACK HERE!"

Yukina was running out of places to his because honestly the apartment wasn't that big, when he felt two cold small hands grab his shoulders and yank him down until he was lying on the ground. Then he saw an upside down Kisa turn and walk around him so he could quickly straddle him and stop him from getting up. Yukina's hand where trapped under Kisa's legs, who purposely put them there.

"You gonna apologise?"

"Nope," Yukina shook his head bluntly.

"TYPEWRITER!" Kisa yelled and began to mercilessly poke Yukina's toned chess. Pulling squeals and pleas from the larger male.

"Ki-haha-kis-ahhhah no" he was laughing and screaming to hard to speak "noooo sto- ahahahh-stop. I can't! No more!"

Kisa's poking wasn't all so much if tickling, in fact it almost felt like he was being bruised, but it some how pulled laughs and squeals from him that we're very child sounding.

"You gonna apologise?" Kisa continued to poke at him.

"Ye- ahaha. -yes ahhhh now pleeeehehehease stop stop stop stop!" Finally much to Yukina's relief, he stopped, and for the amount of time it took both of them to catch their breath, they stayed in that position, just staring at each other.

"Can I have a kiss, _Shouta?_" Yukina asked lustfully. Kisa thought for a second then grabbed Yukina's wrist holding them out to either side of his body, and leaned down to connect their panting lips. A tounge flicked Kisa's lips once or twice until finally granted entrance. With his hands now free from restraint, Yukina's hands weaved into the mop of soft black locks above him. Finally when both males were close to passing out because of lack of oxygen, they broke the kiss.

"Kou," Kisa whispered seductively, his voice going straight to Yukina's groin, "don't you dare call me gramps ever again."

**•••••**

**Well I'm back now! Hope you liked this story, and also. IF YOU WANT A STORY ABOUT A CERTAIN COUPLE PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Thank you very very much for reading!**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Announcement

Dear readers, (if I have any)

i decided to separate my future sekaiichi hatsukoi short stories from my Junjou short stories obviously if you typed in "junjou romantica" you want to read junjou romantica stories. So I'm leaving all of the chapters I have already updated in this story, but I will start posting sekaiichi hatsukoi fanfics from the sekaiichi hatsukoi category. I am working on a fanfic right now, I hope I can post it later today. So stay tuned.


	13. Drunk

**GOMEN I have officially don't have a steady updating schedule. I just update when I'm done with all of my other crap. So again, gomen, I can promise I will be better once Christmas break comes up. So don't you worry!**

**Word of the day comes from my friend Ashley. (Just gonna warn you this short story was, not even kidding, pulled out of my empty head and thrown on my phone) **

**I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or the characters.**

**Enjoy~!  
•••••**

Onodera, cursed his lightweight self as he stared at the empty beer cans and bottles of sake on the table in front of him. The emerald editing department decided to throw a party because, believe it or not, they actually got their manuscripts on on time!

"Richan~!" Kisa slurred in an obviously drunk voice, "why don' you have *hic* a drink?"

"Ah no thanks," he laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I just don't feel like drinking-"

"Bulllllllllllshhhhhhit!" Takano laughed. He was worse out of all of them. He was totally _**shit faced.**_

"Onodera can't drink because he gets drunk easily. And then I have to carry him aaaaall the wayyyy home." He explained, wobbling around the room, with an empty can of beer in his hand. "On my back" he added proudly between hiccups.

"T-Takano-San!" Onodera blushed. Racking his brain for someway to cover up what his boss just said with a reasonable explanation. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a large warm body plop right next to him.

"You know what?" He absently asked the editors, "I love this son-of-a-bitch right here. He is my faaaaavorite person in the world. You know why?"

"Why?" Mino asked, but it sounded more like a cheer.

"Because your hair is so soft, and it always smells really nice." He then basically plopped himself on his subordinate's head and began to laboriously inhale through his nose. Meanwhile, Onodera was at a loss of words for his bosses actions. He's basically declaring his love in front of the entire department.

"T-Takano-San-" right then he felt a huge weight drop itself on to his shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw Takano had passed out.

_Shit_

After about 2 hours of getting home with a significantly larger man on his back, Onodera had finally gotten home. _I should've just left him there after what he said! That was so embarrassing!_

He fumbled around with his keys and at last, he was home, sweet home. _Ok, I should just make Takano sleep on the couch, if he wakes up and see's that he's in my bed, he'll know I put him there and try to pull something! But, that would be rude to make him sleep on the couch, when I just know he's gonna have one major hang over tomorrow. Dammit! He's lucky I love hi-_

Right then Onodera nearly dropped the drunk man who was slumped halfway over his shoulder by an arm.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!_

"Nn-" Takano moaned, possibly in pain. Onodera properly lifted him back up so he was partially standing.

_Come on just let him sleep in your bed! You can sleep on the couch!_

Onodera flopped the unconscious possibly in slight pain, man on his bed and untied his shoes and loosened his tie after taking off his jacket. _There! Now I can go to sleep!_

Takano awoke with a headache. _Oh fuck what time is it? _He squinted at the alarm clock. _3 in the morning? Ah hell, today's gonna suck-wait._... He scanned his correct surroundings. _This isn't my apartment, it's messy as hell so it must be Onodera's. But where the hell is he?_ Takano quickly got up off the bed but winced in pain as his head pounded inside his ears from the quick movement. After he calmed himself down he slowly walked through the apartment, the floor creaking every step he took.

"Onodera?" He said quietly, receiving no answer. When he reached the living room he turn to see a small brunette sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Onodera," Takano bent down to the low couch, shaking his subordinate's shoulder gently. "Wake up."

"Nn-" Onodera flipped to his other side, and snored blissfully again. "Onodera," Takano tried again, no luck though.

_Whatever. If you want something done right, do it yourself._

He bent over and picked up the slumbering man with one arm under his knees and one arm under the middle of his back. As he was lifted from his place, his head lolled back in a cute way so his hair was spiralled onto Takano's arm. Once Takano stood up completely, he quickly shifted so the position was easier and he could carry the man without dropping him.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Takano pushed back the covers so there would be room for the two of them. Onodera was gently lied down his head resting on a pillow to his peacefully smiling face turn to Takano. Then Takano oh so carefully crawled in so he was laying in front of his lover. Finally he wrapped his arm around Onodera's hips and pulled him closer.

"Mm-" Onodera mumbled "Takano-San..."

"Yes Ritsu?"

"You're so warm."

Takano couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "I know I am, no go to sleep"

••••

_Ok ok, I know it's pretty OOC but, whateva. I'm really sorry I did update! I had an emotional trainwreck of a week. My friend hates me now but I won't explain why because it would take to long._

_Please, stay tuned, it's Christmas break now and I might update once or twice in a day, I will try though! So again GOMEN!_

_Bye bye!_


	14. Wrapping

**I'm trying to get two stories in today, I'm sorry if this one is late. This story is completely random and OOC of Shinobu but whatever, I'm sorry, I really do love Shinobu and Miyagi but I don't know their personalities.( and yeah, I just remembered this, I change my mind a lot so just forget the whole sekaiichi hatsukoi short story switching thing, I'm to lazy and it will take to much work so I'm just going to leave it be)**

**I'm coming up with my own Christmas words over break. **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters.**

**Enjoy!~**

**•••••**

"Miyagi, you can't look, this is your present! Close your eyes!" Shinibu shouted as he hid a small object behind his back.

Miyagi and Shinobu were currently sitting on the living room floor of Miyagi's apartment, and were wrapping Christmas presents.

"Ok, just set this one over there first, will you? It's your sister's" Miyagi passed a small perfectly wrapped present over to the blonde who grimaced at the thought of _his_ _lover_, giving a gift to _his sister._

It was quiet for a while, Miyagi had decided he needed an energy boost so he went to go grab himself a cup of coffee.

"He Shinobu," Miyagi smirked, at the devilish thought that came to mind while he was in the kitchen.

"Huh?" An absent minded reply came from the next room, the sound of paper crinkling and tape being cut could be heard.

"If you want to get me what I really want and will love forever, for Christmas do you know what you'd get me?"

"Huh," this caught his attention as he proudly finished wrapping his lovers gift. "You" a husky voice crept up from behind him and whispered in his ear.

Shinobu sat for a moment to consider what had just been said, "ok"

Miyagi was so surprised by the reply that he choked on his coffee. "Wh-What?" He asked.

"Here hold this," Shinobu held up a roll of red wrapping paper and handed it to the professor. "I'll hold this then you wrap that around me" Shinobu held a small piece of the shiny paper over his knee and walked in a circle.

Miyagi then let out a hearty laugh at his lovers actions. Shinobu knew he was being funny too but was acting dead serious. "Come on, start walking."

Miyagi walked around the the blonde about 7 times, holding a tube of wrapping paper vertically so the teen was fully wrapped.

"Ok, a little bit of tape here, and some right there..." Miyagi spoke as he modified Shinobu's beautiful wrapping exterior. "Now we need the finishing touch." He found three bows. One went right on the top of Shinobu's forehead, the other two were stuck to where his crotch would be.

"There, all done." Miyagi said proudly as he lay the wiggling boy down on the ground and pushed him so he was under the tree.

"Are you going to unwrap me now, sensei?" Shinobu asked lustfully.

"Nope," Miyagi laughed as he went back to his coffee mug, and sat down to finish the book he had been reading.

"WHAT?!" Shinobu shouted as he struggle to free himself from the wrapping. "What the fuck kind of tape did you use?!"

"Duck tape"

**•••••**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this short story, Im not sure how I did, I suck at terrorist stories by oh well.**

**3 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Tell me what you want for Christmas! And tell me what the story should be about! I'm taking requests here! And I'm going to try and make the Christmas one a special one! If not christmas, then New Years!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
